Comment sauver Zack
by Minou Alestiel
Summary: Et si Zack n'était pas mort à la fin de crisis core? Que lui serait-il arriver? Réponse ici! Suis nul pour les résumés
1. 1 Quand le héros ce fait sauvé

Disclaimer: À mon grand regret les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne sont pas à moi… les autres persos par contre sont à moi!^^

Couple: Je ne sais pas encore sa dépendra de vos reviews ;)

Remarque: Pour ceux qui ont lu l'autre version, je les remercie, mais j'avais envies de l'améliorer un peu. Et la rendre plus cohérentes. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop (petit yeux de chaton larmoyant) et dites mois se que vous pensez de la nouvelle version

Comme demander par Tenshi (que je remercie pour son encouragement^^) j'ai un peu corriger les fautes que j'ai su voir^^

Et je remercies aussi Ashérit pour sa review^^

Bonne lecture^^

Comment sauver Zack?

Chapitre 1

Quant le héros se fait sauver

Zack était allongé sur le sol, recouvert de son sang et celui de ses ennemis. Il venait de dire à Cloud de partir, le blond avait obéit à contre cœur à la demande, partant en traînant difficilement l'épée broyeuse derrière lui. Le première classe regarda le ciel gris qui semblait pleurer sa mort futur, la pluie refroidissant doucement son corps, le faisant doucement glisser vers la mort. Il ferma doucement les yeux sombrant dans l'inconscience qui le mènerait doucement vers la mort.

A peine eut-il les yeux fermés qu'une ambulance arriva près de lui, des hommes vêtus de blanc et portant des masques de porcelaine en sortirent rapidement. Ils sortirent un brancard et y déposèrent le soldat doucement. Aussitôt on lui mit un masque à oxygène, et ils firent de leur mieux pour arrêter les hémorragies et le maintenir en vie. Il fut chargé dans l'ambulance et trois des hommes en blanc restèrent à coté de lui pour le surveiller. Un autre ferma les portes et monta à l'avant faisant signe a son collègue de démarrer. Mieux vallait ne pas trop traîner dans le coin car les Turks pouvaient venir vérifier si le soldat était bien mort.

L'ambulance s'éloigna donc assez rapidement, se dirigeant vers le nord. L'état de Zack était stable à présent rassurant les hommes qui l'accompagnait et le veillait. Un d'eux prit un téléphone qui était à l'avant du véhicules et composa un numéro rapidement. Avant de parler d'une voix calme, presque automatique…

-Nous venons de récupéré le colis. Son état est stable pour le moment, mais ses blessures sont assez importantes. Préparé la couveuse numéro six pour l'aider a guérir.

Il raccrocha ensuite et commença la rédaction de son rapport pour celui qui prendrait le soldat en main dés son arrivée à la base. Il fit aussi un début de dossier médical indiquant les blessures internes et externes qu'il avait pu repérer, histoire de faciliter la tâche à son collègue.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, au bout d'une heure et demie de route. Une imposante porte de métal leur bloquait la route et un système informatique vérifia leur identité. Une fois fait la porte s'enfonça dans le sol pour les laissé pénétrer l'enceinte de la base.

Des bâtiments gris et blancs se répandaient de façons désordonnées autour d'un énorme bâtiment de béton, d'acier et de verre. Au centre même de l'enceinte, comme pour surveiller tout le monde qui si trouvait. L'endroit était froid et impersonnel, rien de vivant ne semblait vouloir se montrer. Seul des camions et ambulances étaient parfois garés dans ce qui ressemblait à des rues.

L'ambulance contenant Zack s'arrêta devant les grandes portes vitrées de la tour et deux infirmière portant elles aussi des masque de porcelaines ouvrirent les portes pour que les hommes fasse sortir le brancard. Un jeune homme arriva alors calmement, il semblait avoir la trentaine, et ne dépassait pas le mètre septante, son corps était fin à la peau légèrement dorée. Il était vêtu d'un jeans bleu et d'une chemise blanche par-dessus laquelle il portait une blouse blanche de médecin. Ses longs cheveux bleus nuit étaient noué de façon décontractée et tombaient jusqu'à sa taille, encadrant un visage fin aux traits lisses éclairé d'un regard bleu très doux et d'un sourire léger.

Le jeune homme en question observa le soldat un moment avant se sortir ses lunettes et de les mettre sur son nez.

-Vous m'avez fait un bilan de son état physique?

-Oui monsieur Estel!

Le médecin sourit davantage et sourit avec douceur à son subordonné et tendit une main vers lui doucement. L'homme masqué y posa le dossier sans ce faire attendre.

-Bien, suivez moi, on va l'emmener en couveuse, là-bas je verrais selon votre rapport et les scans où sont ses blessures et comment les soignés.

Estel se mit en marche et les infirmières poussaient le brancard derrière lui dans un silence religieux. Les couloirs étaient emplis d'homme et de femme de blanc vêtu avec leur masque blanc inexpressifs, et le silence régnait en maître dans ses lieux.

Les couloirs étaient blanc et sentaient fortement le désinfectant. Cela ressemblait à un hôpital ordinaire, mais les masques neutres exposés par tous les employés et personnel médical n'étaient pas rassurant.

Estel arriva devant une double porte de métal et sur le coté se trouvait un lecteur de carte. Il sorti la sienne de sa poche et la passa dans le lecteur. Ce dernier lu les données avant d'ouvrir la porte doucement. Estel pénétra sans attendre dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, seul la cuve au liquide bleu océan était éclairée ainsi qu'une multitude d'écran, tous relié a une grand panneau de contrôle devant la cuve.

-Déshabillez le et prépare le pour le mettre dans la cuve.

Les infirmières obéirent au médecin sans un mot découpant les vêtements en mauvais état couvrant le soldat. Son corps était recouvert de plaies par balles et autres blessures, vestiges de son combat acharné contre les soldats de la Shin-Ra.

Estel prit place devant le grand panneau et le mit en marche les écrans s'allumèrent affichant différentes données sur l'utilisateur régulier de cette cuve. Il laissa ses doigts pianoté rapidement et habillement sur le clavier, regardant les données s'afficher les unes après les autres pour les sauvegardées.

-Vous êtes prête?

Les infirmières posèrent un masque a oxygène sur le nez de Zack et affirmèrent silencieusement.

-Bien… plongez le dans la cuve et refermez, je vais lancer le scan et les premiers soins.

A nouveau les jeunes femmes obéirent sans mots dire, le médecin en venait même a ce demander si elles étaient humaines. Elles ne semblaient avoir aucun sentiment, toujours silencieuses elles semblaient être des poupées immaculées obéissants aux ordres. Sa ne changeait pas trop des autres personnes habitant ici dans cette tour a bien y regarder…

-Monsieur… pouvons-nous nous retirer a présent?

-Oui, je prends le reste en main.

Les infirmières s'inclinèrent devant lui et quittèrent la salle aussi silencieusement qu'elles y étaient entrées. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et lança un scan complet de son patient. Il laissa la machine faire son travail et observa le soldat endormit. Quant il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était derrière lui.

-Tu as été rapidement au courant…

-On vient de me prévenir à l'instant, quant je suis rentré de mission.

-Aris a déjà été appeler pour les modifications?

Estel se remit à pianoter sur les panneaux de contrôles afin de dire à la machine ou se trouvait les blessures à soigner. Il entendit l'autre se rapproché et pu sentir sa présence dans son dos. Il était calme, comme à son habitude, mais rien qu'au son de sa voix il avait sûr qu'il était fatigué.

-J'ai dit à Aris de rester très loin. Ce soldat a une forme physique naturel suffisante, pas besoin de traitement. Et tu pourrais aussi virer la mako dans son sang?

Le médecin sourit doucement à ses mots.

-Je ne suis pas dieu, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Au faite pourquoi tu t'occupes de lui ainsi?

-Il va travailler avec moi, alors tant qu'il est inconscient je prends les décisions le concernant. Je n'ai pas envie que Aris en fasse n'importe quoi!

Estel s'appuya dans le fond de son siège et regarda Zack se faire soigner. Il croisa les jambes doucement et semblait réfléchir. Son visiteur le regarda puis alla à nouveau vers la porte.

-C'est assez étrange qu'il te donne un coéquipier…

-Certain supérieur aimerait que je me sociabilise un peu plus.

Cela fit rire le médecin, c'était assez ironique de vouloir faire de quelqu'un de naturellement froid quelqu'un de sociable, surtout quant on empêchait la plupart des gens a être ouvert et à parler. Il savait également que son invité avait un bon fond malgré la distance qu'il mettait entre lui et le monde extérieur et les personnes s'y trouvant.

-Estel.

-Oui?

-Préviens moi quant il sortira de la couveuse, je vais dans ma chambre me reposer un peu.

-Je mets ta visite demain en début de matinée? Ou vers midi?

-Fin de matinée, je dois faire mon rapport au matin. A tout à l'heure peut être!

Estel le laissa sortir, entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer doucement. Rare était ceux qui lui parlait, ici il n'était que médecin, charger de faire fonctionner les couveuses et de soignés certain blesser. Il regarda Zack dans la cuve et enleva doucement ses lunettes pour le regarder flotter dans le liquide régénérateur. Il en avait vu des êtres passer dans ses couveuses, ces mères artificielles guérisseuses de la moindre blessure.

Zack se sentait étrange, comme lorsqu'il était chez Hojo, dans sa cuve de mako… mais ici sa semblait être différent. C'était doux et chaud, apaisant les douleurs de son corps meurtri. Etait-il au paradis…? Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et ne vit que de l'eau … claire. Il tenta de bouger, mais son corps semblait peser des tonnes. Il décida donc de se rendormir, rien ne servirait de ce débattre pour s'enfuir. Il repartit donc au pays des songes, se demandant toujours si il était en vie ou mort…

Estel l'avait regarder un peu surpris de le voir s'éveiller ne fuse qu'un peu, la couveuse endormait jusqu'au rétablissement total de l'individus. Nourrissant l'organisme et le soignant a son rythme… une mère faite de métal et de verre. Une mère qui ne donnait pas d'amour ni de chaleur, juste de quoi survivre… le médecin trouvait cette idée dérangeante, remplacer la douceur d'une mère humaine par une machine.

Il secoua la tête doucement et sorti un livre de la poche de sa veste pour commencer à lire pour attendre que la couveuse aie finit sa part de travail. Pour le moment le plus important était que le soldat était en vie. Il aurait pour un moment avant de pouvoir refaire tout ce qu'il faisait avant, mais il était en vie.

Le héros venait d'être sauvé…

A suivre….

Moi – Enfin finit le premier chap!^^

Zack – Je proteste on ne me vois qu'a moitié mort!!

Moi – C'est pour mieux introduire l'histoire, t'en fait pas on te verra au prochain!^^

Réno – J'aime pas quant elle sourit comme sa

Moi – Si sa vous a plus laisser mi un petit mot pour le dire^^ sa fait toujours plaisir^^

Réno – Ne l'encourager surtout pas!


	2. 2 Réveil à l'hôpital

Disclaimer: À mon grand regret les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 ne sont pas à moi… les autres persos par contre sont à moi!^^

Couple: Je ne sais pas encore sa dépendra de vos reviews ;)

Remarque: Pour ceux qui ont lu l'autre version, je les remercie, mais j'avais envies de l'améliorer un peu. Et la rendre plus cohérentes. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop (petit yeux de chaton larmoyant) et dites mois se que vous pensez de la nouvelle version

Réponse à Tenshi: Je suis Belge :p et je pourrais aussi noter en français, mais les habitudes ont la vie dur ;) Pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai tenté () de corrigé moi-même, car pour le moment celle qui me corrige à pas mal de boulot. Donc j'ai reprit mes bouquin d'ortho et suis partie a la chasse au faute :p

Réponse à Ashérit: Je suis aussi fan de Zack, même si dans les premiers chapitres on le verra pas beaucoup. Mais bon, voilà, j'espère que l'histoire de plaira et serra intéressante!^^

Comment sauver Zack?

Chapitre 2

Réveil à l'hôpital

Estel lisait calmement attendant que la couveuse aie finit son travail, ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'il était là à veiller. La machine émit un bip léger signalant que son travail était finit et que le soldat pouvait être sorti. Le médecin remit son livre dans sa poche et alla dans le couloir, deux infirmières arrivèrent aussitôt.

-Oui monsieur?

-Sortez mon patient de la cuve et faite lui les soins léger qu'il reste. Installé le ensuite dans la chambre 18. Prévenez aussi monsieur Mirna de son transfère dans la chambre.

Les infirmières s'inclinèrent et allèrent dans la salle pour sortir doucement Zack de la cuve. Il fut recouvert d'un drap et emmener dans sa chambre. Le personnel médical lui fit rapidement sa toilette et ses soins avant de lui mettre une affreuse chemise d'hôpital blanche et de l'allonger. Et on le laissa seul pour s'occuper d'autre patient.

A la Shin-Ra Réno était dans le bureau de Tseng pour faire son rapport sur la mort du soldat première classe Zack Fair. Le chef des Turks assit derrière son bureau recouvert de dossier attendait avec sa patience et son visage fermer habituel.

-Comme prévu, on est allé sur les lieux où Zack a été tué. On est arrivé peu de temps après le départ des soldats, mais aucune trace du corps de Zack.

-Les soldats l'ont peut-être rapporté à Hojo dans ce cas. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas trop venant de lui.

-Je vais aller me renseigner alors… mais il y avait aussi des traces de pneu dans à l'opposée de celle des camions de la Shin-Ra. Peut-être qu'on devrait aussi suivre cette piste.

-Je vois, dans ce cas, va voir si les traces de pneu donne quelque chose. Je vais me renseigner ici pour voir si Hojo a récupéré le corps.

-Ok! Ca marche!

Réno lui fit un signe avec son habituel sourire et sorti, au moins il évitait la paperasse pour un moment. Il ne savait pas si les traces de pneu allaient le mener quelque part, mais il devait au moins explorer, ça ne lui semblait pas normal. Il descendit donc et enfila son casque avant de monter sur sa moto, de couleur noire métallisée.

Il la démarra la faisant gronder avant de s'élancer sur la route. Il arriva rapidement à l'endroit où avait été "tué" Zack. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de bataille ou de sang… un peu comme si rien ne c'était passé. Peut-être que les hommes de la Shin-Ra étaient déjà passés ici après la fusillade d'hier.

-La vue est belle d'ici.

Le roux se retourna et vit un jeune homme assit en hauteur sur un rocher. Il semblait plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres et avait un corps fin à la peau claire. Il portait une chemise noire légère à moitié ouverte et un jeans bleu serrant au niveau des hanches, ses pieds nu reposant sur la pierre chaude, ses bottines posées au sol attendaient patiemment. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en une cascade soyeuse sur ses épaules et son torse, il devait facilement descendre jusqu'à ses omoplates. Son visage était fin aux traits lisses et paisibles, son front couvert de mèche noire courte et légèrement désordonnée. Ses yeux rouges fixant l'horizon comme cherchant quelque chose.

-Se ne sont que des cailloux… je vois pas se qui a de beau la dedans!

L'étranger se laissa couler le long de la roche et posa ses pieds au sol il vint se mettre à coter de Réno. Ce dernier le regarda sans rien dire avant de regarder l'étendue de roche devant eux.

-On a chacun ses goûts… je préfère ce décor à celui de Midgard.

Le roux ne répondit rien, il est vrai que les gens d'en dessous ne voyaient rien de beau là où ils étaient. Venaient-ils de là lui aussi?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à part admirer le décor?

-Je rêve. Peu de gens le peuvent encore de nos jours, mais moi je peux pas m'en empêcher.

Les deux regardèrent devant eux sans rien dire et Réno se dit qu'il pouvait tenter d'avoir des informations auprès de cet inconnu.

-Tu viens tous les jours ici?

-Oui… quant je le peux.

-Tu es venu hier?

L'autre posa son regard couleur de sang sur Réno fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Le Turks lui fit semblant de rien, comme si cela était une simple curiosité.

-Oui, j'ai été dégoûté de la Shin-Ra un peu plus encore que je ne le suis déjà.

Réno ne sembla pas trop surpris et s'alluma une cigarette attendant la suite. Qui ne vint pas, l'autre ne faisait que regarder les roches devant eux avant de se retourner pour enfiler a nouveau ses chaussettes et ses bottines.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'homme allongé là hier?

-Ho… ça… qui sait.

Le sourire mystérieux qui étirait les lèvres de l'inconnu lui fit froncer les sourcils. Le jeune étranger secoua la tête amusé et montra le ciel doucement.

-Peut être est-il là. À veiller les gens qu'il aime!

-Tu y crois toi?

-Je ne crois qu'en moi, les autres mentes tous et ne sont peut être pas digne de confiance. Alors je rêve d'un monde meilleur…

-Ca ne sera jamais rien d'autre qu'un rêve.

-Qui sait…

Le qui sait et le sourire énigmatique de l'individus l'agacèrent un peu et il allait répondre quant une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre. L'étranger s'excusa et sorti un portable où un porte clé représentant la mort pendait fièrement.

-Oui?... Bien, faites moi préparer un repas, et un pour lui aussi. Je ne veux aucun militaire dans sa chambre quant je vais arriver, tout au plus la présence d'Estel.

Il raccrocha et rangea son portable sous le regard curieux de Réno, des militaires…? Qui était ce type à la fin? Est-ce lui qui avait fait disparaître Zack et nettoyé les lieux.

-Qui es-tu?

Le brun releva son regard vers lui doucement et le fixa un moment sans rien dire. Il ferma doucement sa chemise bouton par bouton et noua ses cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique noir.

-Qui je suis…? Je pourrais te donner un faux nom… ou te dire bien simplement que je ne suis personne.

Le roux regarda l'autre sorti une moto noire comme les ténèbre de derrière la roche ou il était assit. Il s'approcha alors de Réno et lui prit ses lunettes de pilotes doucement pour les enfilés.

-Jouons! Découvre qui je suis pour les récupérés! Je suis sûr que tu es capable de me démasquer.

-Et j'y gagnerais quoi à ton jeu?

Le roux sourit, il aimait assez bien les jeux, et si il pouvait joindre l'utile et l'agréable, alors il n'allait pas s'en priver.

-Si tu gagnes. Hum… si tu arrives à me démasquer alors je serais à toi! Dans le cas inverse, tu devras écouter un de mes souhaits pour l'exaucer.

-Je ne suis pas un géni comme dans les compte. Mais sa me botte bien! J'suis sûr que je vais découvrir qui tu es! On a une limite de temps?

-Hum… un mois. Tu as un mois pour découvrir qui je suis. Je déposerais un indices par jour ici, pour te laisser une chance de gagner.

Réno sourit en regardant le brun dans le regard semblait pour une fois réellement prendre vie et empli de malice.

-Ca marche, si j'arrive à découvrir tu seras à moi! J'te trouve bien sûr de toi!

-Qui sait se que je pense, peut être que j'ai envie de d'appartenir, ou peut être pas… qui sait!

L'inconnu lui tendit doucement la main et le rouquin la serra doucement, la partie allait commencer. Si il gagnait il allait pouvoir disposer des informations du jeune homme comme il le désirait. L'étranger lâcha sa main et enfila les lunettes avant de monter sur sa moto la faisant gronder avant de démarrer rapidement. Les yeux verts du Turks suivirent la silhouette de l'inconnu disparaître a l'horizon et il enfila son casque un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu à traquer cet individu.

Du coté de l'hôpital Estel était dans la chambre de son patient attendant le réveil de ce dernier. Il ne fut pas non plus surpris quant un plateau repas fut poser sur la table a coté du lit par une des infirmières présentes.

-Monsieur Mirna a été prévenu docteur. Il a dit qu'il arrivait le plus rapidement possible.

-Bien, je vous remercie.

La femme sortit le laissant seul avec l'inconscient. Sans attendre le médecin prit place sur une chaise en relisant le dossier qu'il avait tapé. Il cherchait un moyen rapide de se débarrasser de la mako présente dans ses veines. Il ne voyait qu'un moyen un perfusion de médicament de sa fabrication. Il en prescrivit pour deux jours et une infirmière vint pour valider la demande et installer la perfusion dans le bras du soldat. S'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, Estel sourit en voyant le jeune homme détacher ses longs cheveux noirs et fixé l'inconscient de ses yeux rubis, des lunettes de pilotes autour du cou.

-Monsieur Mirna! Vous étiez en balade?

-Je crains que cela ne vous regarde pas docteur Hoshi.

-Des lunettes d'aviation? Vous aimeriez apprendre à voler?

-Je ne suis pas votre patient! Occupez-vous du blesser pas de moi!

Zack se réveilla avec les éclats de voix et tenta de se redresser, mais il se sentait encore un peu faible. Il resta donc couché ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il du s'habituer à la luminosité avant de voir deux jeunes gens se faire face au pieds du lit d'on un médecin qui sembla capituler et quitta la pièce sous le regard froid malgré la couleur rouge de l'autre qui semblait plus jeune. D'ailleurs son regard se posa sur le soldat et s'adoucit, Le jeune homme tira un chaise et se mit à coté de Zack allant doucement jouer avec un des longues mèches noirs de l'ancien soldat.

-Tu sembles allez mieux que quant tu as été emmener ici. J'en suis rassuré.

-Qui es-tu…?

Le petit brun sourit en voyant les yeux bleu roi un peu perdu le fixer avec attention.

-Je suis Minera Mirna, je suis chargé de t'aider durant ton rétablissement. Et toi, qui es-tu?

Zack se redressa et la main du plus jeune laissa les mèche en paix tirant le plateau repas près de lui pour manger doucement.

-Zack Fair, Soldat première classe.

-Tu étais, je pense que la Shin-Ra te penses mort, et je pense que pour le moment c'est le mieux.

-Tu le penses vraiment?

Minera bu un peu de jus d'orange et croisa les jambes semblant réfléchir un moment. Zack en profita pour regarder la chambre plus en détails. Il n'y avait rien à part le lit et la table de nuit, sans oublier la chaise où son visiteur était vautré. Le tout dans une couleur blanche, avec une désagréable odeur de désinfectant qui planait dans l'air.

-Oui. Pour le moment mieux vaut faire profil bas. Il y a déjà eut beaucoup de déserteur chez les Soldats.

Zack serra les draps entre ses doigts au retour de ses mauvais souvenir lui revenant. Il senti l'autre s'asseoir près de lui et lui tendre une cuillère de gâteau au chocolat. Il hésita et ouvrit les lèvres laissant l'autre lui donner le morceau de pâtisserie.

-On verra plus tard si ton retour à la Shin-Ra est négociable. Mais pour le moment tu dois te reposer, les couveuses ont quelques effets secondaires.

-Les trucs remplis d'eau?

-Oui, elles sont bien utiles, mais elles nous laissent un peu affaiblit après. Un peu comme si on sortait du coma.

Le petit brun lui tendit à nouveau une cuillère de gâteau et il ouvrit docilement la bouche, il avait faim alors il n'allait pas ce plaindre qu'on lui donne a manger. Après Minera lui tendit la paille d'un jus d'orange dont il bu quelques longues gorgées. L'autre continua donc de lui donner à manger, doucement et Zack se laissa faire un peu surpris de la douceur de cet inconnu pour lui. Sans s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs il mangea l'intégralité du plateau repas avant de boire encore un peu.

-Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu le temps que je regardes où aller pour toi te reposer.

Minera l'aida a se recoucher confortablement et remonta les draps sur lui doucement. Il le borda doucement et posa un baiser sur son front, le soldat le regarda surpris.

-Sa éloigne les mauvais rêves pour que tu puisses te reposer en paix.

Zack se blottit sous les couvertures de façon confortable et ferma doucement les yeux pour s'endormir doucement bercer par la main lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Quant il fut endormit Minera laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres et il se redressa. Son protégé ressemblait plus a un enfant qu'à un grand soldat pour le moment, mais sa pouvait ce comprendre. Il quitta la pièce en silence pour aller chercher un endroit où Zack pourrais ce remettre tranquillement.

A suivre…

Voilà enfin le chapitre 2^^ j'espère que vous avez aimez^^ sa mérites bien une tite review non?^^ Vous avez juste a cliquer sur le bouton en dessous pour me faire part de vos impressions, et vos éventuels idées de couple :p


End file.
